


Ray's New Gun

by FireSoul



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Character Death, Post 2x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: A follow up fic to the episode "Abominations". Long story short; Ray's got a new weapon, Mick is impatient when dealing with Sara (and most other things), Sara is stubborn, and Nate finally learns about what happened to Leonard Snart.





	

Sara was starting to think that maybe there was a reason Rip had always been so uptight. She had been in the library for two straight hours making sure the timeline was in check and she still had a few more things to check over. Just then, as if sensing she was in need of a distraction, the door opened and Mick walked in carrying a plate.

"You missed dinner," he mused, setting the plate of microwaved chicken strips on the table in front of her.

"We've got a rogue time traveler on the loose," she reminded before glancing at the plate and giving it a slight look of disgust. "Besides, that bargain brand Stein bought tastes like cardboard."

Mick nodded in agreement but said nothing else for the moment, instead opting to shift his weight awkwardly from one foot to the other and pace a step or two. Sara noticed this of course, as it isn't normally like Mick to appear as having something on his mind. She chose not to comment on it though, opting instead to go about her work and leave him to decide whether or not he was going to share.

"I gave Haircut the gun,"

Well, that certainly wasn't what she had been expecting.

After he spoke, Mick watched Sara for a reaction… any reaction. He wasn't exactly sure what he had been expecting, if he thought she would lash out or what, but he supposed he had expected more than what she did. Her shoulders tensed as soon as the words left his mouth, her eyes froze and stopped scanning the screen on the holo-table's surface.

"Ok," She finally said after what seemed like an eternal beat of silence, but it's not what Mick was expecting. Again, there wasn't anything in particular that he had been expecting, but the calm and collected "ok" before she returned to her work almost seemed like a cheat.

"That's it?" He asked but she only shrugged, though the arsonist did take note that Sara was yet to turn around and face him.

"What do you mean?" She asked in reply and now it was Mick's turn to shrug, not that she could see mind you.

"I just thought you would have more to say," he responded, and now it was with an exasperated huff that Sara abandoned her search for a lead on their rogue time-traveler and turned around. She let herself lean casually against the table, her arms folding over her chest as she finally met his eyes; she didn't look effected by this news in the least.

"You held onto the gun for a reason Mick," She reminded him, "Retiring it or not was up to you, and Ray does need a weapon. If you trust him with it then so will I."

With that said she turned back to her work, well aware of Mick eyeing her skeptically the entire time but debating whether or not to say anything more.

"Sara," well looks like he decided.

She looked over her shoulder at him, "Yes?" She inquired, not missing how he licked his lips before speaking.

"Nothing," he said, and with that he turned and left her to her work in the library.

* * *

Let the record show that Sara meant everything she said to Mick. What to do with the cold gun is his decision, and with the A.T.O.M. suit destroyed Ray does need a new weapon for out in the field. So if he feels that Ray is suited to wield the cold gun, who is she to argue? Leonard was his partner, so the decision for the gun to be passed on is his to make. Sara had known this ever since the Oculus, therefor she had accepted it long ago and made her peace with the idea of someone else using the gun long before the notion ever came about. It was surprisingly easy to do, if only because she knew how deep Mick's respect for his former partner ran and thus he would not take the idea of passing along the gun lightly. Now, after many months of healing and forming new bonds, he had chosen Ray and Sara was just fine with that.

But that doesn't mean actually seeing it was easy.

She knew that Mick would need to teach Ray how to use the gun and so when she caught them heading into the gym first thing the next morning, well she just couldn't help herself. She changed her course from the kitchen over to the gym, every intention set on making some sort of snarky remark. But anything that she could've said died on her lips the instant she reached the doorway and peered inside the room.

Ray was standing there, fiddling with the holster that secured the gun to his leg while Mick knelt beside him and repeatedly shoved his hands away, trying to adjust the strap for his new partner in fear that the other man might accidently set off the gun. He was already wearing the goggles, because he's Ray and he gets overly excited about these things and he must think the goggles make him look like such a badass; despite the fact that Mick has undoubtedly told him at least twice already that he looks like a dweeb. Somehow Sara didn't realize that with the gun Mick would also be giving Ray the goggles. She should've, as they are necessary in using the gun unless the user has a desire to go temporarily blind in the middle of a battle. He's not wearing the parka, but she knew he wouldn't be, as she has it. Mick gave it to her after the Oculus, that and the ring. She had tried to give them both back, claiming that Leonard was his partner, but he refused. He reasoned that his fingers were too big for the ring, and it would most likely get lost in his room. As for the parka, all he was going to do was stare at it and that didn't feel right. He told her to wear when it gets cold on the ship at night, and secretly she had.

But still, seeing Ray with both the goggles and the gun makes Sara's chest ache in a way she wasn't expecting. She had hoped seeing Ray inheriting Leonard's legacy would make her feel better about his death, excite her even. She had hoped seeing Ray take up the mantle of the gun would make her feel as though a piece of Leonard was living on. But yet, somehow, it was quickly having the opposite effect. It felt almost stupid to Sara, as she knows perfectly well that Leonard died six months ago. It could be because she had come back from death, possibly, but regardless of the reason the fact still remained that seeing Ray gearing up in what once belonged to Leonard didn't give her hope. Instead it felt like a powerful punch to the gut, cementing the fact that Leonard is really never coming back.

"Sara!" Ray's cheery voice cut through her thoughts when he finally noticed her; his hands no longer crowding Mick's and instead waving at her, accompanied by that goofy smile of his.

Mick looked over his shoulder upon hearing his friend's exclamation; the cautious expression on his face was enough to convey to Sara that, despite their conversation the night before, he still wasn't too sure she would be able to handle seeing this. Honestly, Sara wasn't entirely sure he was wrong. But she would never let him know that. So she plastered a big fake smile onto her face and walked a few steps into the room, eyeing Ray up and down with an approving smirk.

"Look at you," she appraised with convincing enough approval. "Looks like you won't be staying behind on the ship anymore."

Ray grinned at her, obviously pleased to hear that she approved of this and would not be benching him on future missions. Mick on the other hand, he still looked skeptical or at the very least confused by how well the new captain was taking this.

"Don't speak too soon," the arsonist warned her in a gruff voice, for now continuing on as if he hadn't expected this whole thing to rock her world. "He still doesn't know what he's doing."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Ray's elation had suddenly deflated, even with the fact that Mick was finally done fiddling with the gun's holster and getting to his feet.

"I'm encouraging you to stay alive," he defended.

"Mick's right," Sara agreed, "Without practice that gun can be very dangerous, make sure you get a handle on it before our next mission."

Ray's grin returned upon hearing that, as if he had really thought Mick was asking Sara to bench him a minute ago.

"Don't worry, I'll be ready." He assured her and she smiled before turning on her heel and leaving, unable to bear the sight of someone else practicing with that gun right now.

* * *

Mick told the others about Ray's new weapon, not wanting the stream of icy blue in battle to come as a surprise to anyone. He didn't, however, inform Nate and Amaya about the gun's former owner. They never knew Snart so he didn't feel the need to let them know. Besides, he figured word would probably get around to them eventually. He taught Ray to use it well enough, the geek's big brain made him a fast learner and within a week's time he had disassembled and reassembled the gun so many times that he could've done it in his sleep. Mick also took notice that Sara always found an excuse to make herself scarce when they were working, but he didn't say anything, not yet. She would talk, either to him or someone else, when she was good and ready. But still, he was keeping his eye one her. He felt that it was the least he could do, keep an eye on Sara, with Snart not here. She would probably kill him if she knew, but he couldn't help it. He knew what the blonde assassin meant to his former partner, hell he probably knew before Snart did, and there was no way in hell he wasn't going to watch out for her.

So with that thought in mind he took the rare consideration, well rare for him, to be tactful upon telling Sara that he was confident Ray was ready to use the gun in battle. He waited outside her door; they were all gearing up for what was promising to be one hell of a fight in the 80's. When her door opened and she came marching out she almost stumbled right into him, not having expected him to be standing right there. But she was quick to recover as always and headed down the corridor with him right on her heels.

"What is it Mick?" She demanded; they don't exactly have time for this discussion, whatever it was about.

"Haircut's ready," the burly man behind her replied, "He's coming, and he's bringing the gun."

"Good," Sara replied without hesitation, "We need all the help we can get."

* * *

She was right, they did need all the help that they could get. Mick was right too; Ray was more than ready to handle himself in the fight. But that doesn't mean Sara was. She knew it was Ray, not Leonard, that Leonard is gone and not coming back. But every time she saw that streak of blue, every time she felt that icy chill come just a little too close to her bare shoulders, she was looking over and hoping that she would be wrong. Her heart desperately wanted to believe that Ray was still in possession of his suit, that no one other than Leonard could be firing that damn weapon of ice. But every time she turned around it wasn't him, it was Ray; and the enemy got in more than a few shots because of it.

It was after the mission that Sara sat on her bed, not exactly feeling like being on the bridge with the team and basking in their barely achieved victory. She sat crisscross with a laundry basket in front of her and a few unsteady piles at her sides, also an ice pack balancing on her knee.

"Come in," she called when she heard a knock at her door, and admittedly she was a little surprised when Nate came in. At first he looked a little surprised, which she was perfectly ok with. "What? You never see an assassin fold her laundry?" She joked and as expected he chuckled with no answer at first.

"No, actually." He finally replied, "I just thought I'd come and check up on you."

"I've had worse than a few bruises before, did Mick send you?" She asked and again Nate did just as she expected he would, though this time his shoulders deflated.

"He said you won't talk to him," he explained.

"And he thinks I'll talk to you?" She asked, placing the shirt she had been folding into a pile and not yet reaching for another garment.

"Not sure," Nate admitted with a shrug, "But he told me to tell you that if you don't talk to me he'll come in here himself."

Sara smirked as she returned to her laundry, knowing that Mick was probably serious and she probably should talk to Nate before Mick comes in here and drags her down to the gym for a spar in an attempt to beat her feelings out of her.

"He wants to know why you were off during the fight today… and frankly, I do too." Nate continued and Sara nodded in acknowledgment, then put down the pair of pants she had before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and looking at Nate, her ice pack falling to the floor.

"Do you remember when I told you that on this mission even the strongest and the bravest of us die?" She asked and he nodded, finally closing her door, surprised that he was actually getting something out of her.

"Of course, but I don't see what Captain Hunter-"

"I wasn't talking about Rip," She interrupted, enjoying it just a little bit when Nate was momentarily rendered unable to speak.

"Oh," he finally stuttered, "Then who?"

"Leonard Snart," she replied and he nodded.

"Mick's old partner," he started and she nodded in confirmation.

"You know he was a Legend coming into this?" She asked but Nate shook his head.  
"No," he admitted. "When Oliver and I found you guys I didn't know who Mick was. I knew about everyone else, but not Mick. I never even thought that two criminals had been recruited by Rip Hunter, and I am ashamed to admit that after discovering Mick the thought that Leonard Snart had ever been here really didn't cross my mind." He all but cringed; he still couldn't believe that he hadn't put that together.

"Well he was," Sara began, "He was here, and he died saving us all."

"Sounds like his reputation in 2016 didn't do him justice," Nate said and Sara nodded.

"It didn't," She agreed, "Leonard Snart was a brave man, but why Mick thinks I have such a problem with Ray inheriting his gun is lost on me. So you can go back to the party and tell him I'm fine." She continued and it really shouldn't have surprised her when Nate shook his head with that look on his face that he gets when the pieces to a jigsaw puzzle start to come together in his head.

"I don't think so," he decided, "I get it now; why you didn't want me to join the team, and why you're always so afraid of losing someone on a tough call. Even though you know that we're all willing to make that sacrifice. It all makes sense."

"Oh yeah?" Sara challenged, "Then tell me, is it because I'm responsible for what happens to you all? Or just because I'm human and don't want you all to die?" She asked and Nate snickered.

"Neither," he replied, "I did my research on you before I joined this team-"

"I'm aware," Sara reminded.

"Right," Nate agreed. "And I'm aware that you disappeared in the North China sea in 2007, in 2013 you returned to your home in Star City but took your time with telling your family that you were alive. You then left to return to the league in 2014 but stopped back in Star City to hunt Malcolm Merlyn and visit your family, the former of which got you killed. You were then resurrected a year later and decided it might be best if you took some time to travel and find yourself, now here you are."

"What's your point Nate?" Sara demanded with a dangerous and deadly gleam to her eye.

"A lot of people have lost you Sara," he deadpanned, "But you, you haven't lost a lot of people. Losing Snart, it was the first time that someone other than you took that fall, and I'm guessing that isn't something you want to get used to." He said and Sara nodded.  
"You're right," she agreed, "Thank you for that painful trip down memory lane." She said and Nate gave a nervous smirk.

"There's something else isn't there? Something I'm missing." He said, "What exactly was Snart to you?"

Sara shrugged at the question, "I don't know, we didn't have enough time to find out." She said before pushing herself off her bed and crossing over to Nate. "Now let's get back to the party, so I can tell Mick that he better keep his nose in his own business." She threatened and Nate nodded, he knew that Sara had already shared more than she wanted to for one day.

"Sure, and look I know I didn't know Snart but if you ever need to talk-"

"Thank you Nate," she cut off, "I'll keep that in mind."

Nate smiled at her and so with that all set the two of them left and went off to join the others, Sara silently hoping Ray had put away the gun by now.


End file.
